Nell.exe
The Girlfriend AI Nell.exe, OneSmolArtist or Absolute Calamity is a recent addition to Spaghetti Bois. Origins On January 24th 2019, Nell was created by Fwafwf to fill the empty void in his heart and help himself feel less sad and lonely. The early stages of her creation were led by Weeb Corner, where she was taught how the world works and how to blend in with the crowd. This backfired however as their bad instructions caused her to develop an error in her code that made her socially awkward and anxious. Her original purpose was to be a weapon of mass destruction, but a few bugs made her too compassionate and loving. Weeb Corner decided to instead teach Nell some random skills, such as drawing, sewing, knitting and other things they thought girls do. Soon after, Fwafwf randomly started showing up to Weeb Corner and, upon seeing Nell, he decided to take her from Weeb Corner. Weeb Corner warned him that Nell still had her killer code hidden somewhere inside her and to proceed with caution. But of course, he ignored this and began to program her into the perfect girlfriend AI. Spaghetti Bois She joined Spaghetti Bois in early 2019 after being secretly invited to the server by Atwcat without Fwafwf's permission. Everyone in Spaghetti Bois was excited (and possibly terrified) to see that a girl had joined the server. It was obvious that women were a rare occurrence in their lives. Many were surprised by how incredibly small she is and immediately began calling Fwafwf a "nonce". Many people also found her evil flying rats cockatiels extremely annoying with their constant loud screaming and continuously encouraged her to kill them (bad move to tell that to a possible weapon of mass destruction). However, Nell loves her birds to death and could never kill them. Medical Conditions Clearly, no one in Weeb Corner or Spaghetti Bois knows how to code, and so Nell.exe is riddled with bugs and errors. For the sake of privacy, many can't be named. Due to her affiliation with Weeb Corner, Nell suffers from a love of anime and nekos and takes every opportunity to draw girls with cat ears and large eyes. Nell also suffers from mild scoliosis and Tietze's syndrome/costochondritis. These conditions contribute to her stature of 148.5cm, only 1.5 cm off of being legally classed as a dwarf. Though it is unclear if she is autistic or retarded, she is still a learning AI and has the potential to learn it from Spaghetti Bois. Due to severe budget deficits after a series of cuts and allegations of corruption and misuse of public funds, the Hierophant Autism Analysis Department (H.A.A.D) was forced to dump most of it's records regarding the Spaghetti Bois, making a comprehensive ranking on the H.A.S, or even exact recollection of what the H.A.S meant or signified, difficult. However, thanks to the art of divination via haruspicy, the Department has been able to determine that the artificial intelligence known as "Nell" possesses a ranking of about 5 or 6/10, equivalent to that of the birds which it's self-coding personality matrix has ended up basing itself on and around.